


Angels On A Ship

by Silencewillfall_Destiel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rose And Jack, Titanic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencewillfall_Destiel/pseuds/Silencewillfall_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you find weeping angels on a ship? Call the Doctor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels On A Ship

" Where are we Doctor?" A curious Amy Pond asked the Timelord, who was looking out of the door of the TARDIS. " The unsinkable ship." Came the reply. 

" You mean the Titanic?" Amy asked.  
" Yes. That. " the Doctor said. He stepped outside, with his hands on his hips, marvelling at the glorious ship in front of him. Amy too, walked out of the TARDIS, gently closing the door behind her. The Titanic was glowing with strings of lights hanging from the verandas. "Can we save people, Doctor?"  
"Of course! Come along Pond." The Doctor said. And with that, he walked away along the deck.

********************

After exploring a little, The Doctor and Amy sat down and watched the passengers in the ballroom, waltzing.  
"Isn't it lovely Doctor?" Amy asked.  
"What?"  
"Their dancing."  
" Oh. Right. Yes. Lovely dancing." The Doctor mumbled, focusing his attention elsewhere. "What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked, her eyes narrowing.  
"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Just a perfect evening on the Titanic. Until it sinks that is. Well, there may be a little problem..."  
"What's going on doctor...?"  
The Doctor didn't reply, but he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and scanned the area.  
"Uh oh..."  
Amy was tired of his secrecy. "For the LAST time what is going on!? Wait, hold on. Did you just say ' Uh Oh'? The Doctor never says 'Uh Oh'!"  
"You have no idea... Oh! You want to know what is going on? Why I am so distracted?"  
"Um, yeah. If you didn't notice."  
"This is dangerous Amy. There is something aboard this ship that I hate to face."  
"And what is that?"  
"Angels, Amy. There are weeping angels on this ship."

**************

"What!? Weeping angels? Are you serious?" Amy hissed.  
"Yes. I'm serious."  
Amy's blood ran cold. "Please don't tell me we have to deal with them..."  
"Oh Amy. Of course we have to deal with them! Look at all the people in danger!"  
Amy looked at all the people. She loosened. "I guess you're right..." Amy sighed. "So where are the angels?"  
"I don't know. We have to find out. I suggest we start looking." The Doctor said. He stood up and straightened his bow tie. "Come along Pond. Better now than never!" They began to walk.  
"I would prefer never..." Amy mumbled.  
"I heard that! Don't moan Amy. Come on! Let's rid this ship of those stone pests!"

****************

"So how many weeping angels are there Doctor?" Amy asked.  
"I suspect no more than four. But it may be five or six. Somewhere in that range anyway."  
The Doctor stopped and thought for a minute. He then immediately swerved to the left, down a narrow passageway. Amy had to run to catch up to him. The Doctor stopped in front of a door. "Through here. This leads to the engine room. Seems a good place to start!" And on that note, he pushed open the door and stepped in. Amy followed closely behind, feeling a sudden wave of heat. "Why is it so hot?" She asked the Doctor.  
The Doctor sighed. "It's the engine room, what did you expect?"  
Amy didn't reply. She was too busy looking over the railing, at the terrors below. "Oh my god." The Doctor gasped. "There are dozens of them!"  
Amy trembled. She had faced weeping angels before, and she was on the verge of being in the clutches of them.  
"Don't blink Amy! Blink and you're dead!"  
But it was too late. The Doctor tried to stop Amy from looking away. But Amy had turned to run. The angels drew closer.

******************  
  
The Doctor yanked on Amy's sleeve, pulling her backwards. She fixed her focus on the Angels, her eyes wide with fear. The Doctor fished in his jacket pocket, obviously becoming frustrated. He groaned, and then stamped his foot. "What?" Amy asked, still keeping her focus on the statues. "My sonic screwdriver! I left it on the table where we were sitting back at the ballroom!" The Doctor moaned, slapping his forehead in disgust. But then there was a crash, and a gunshot coming from behind them. The bullet found its way to the chest of the nearest weeping angel. The bullet didn't do much to the angel, only cracking the stone slightly. Then came the voice The Doctor and Amy knew all too well.  
"Hello Sweetie."

******************  
  
"River! Haha! Now we're cooking!" The Doctor exclaimed. River. Amy had met River before, when she first saw weeping angels. River tossed something to The Doctor, and Amy realised it was his sonic screwdriver.  
Amy rubbed her dried out eyes, from staring too long at the Angels. The Angels! Had anyone been watching them? The angels were much, much closer, so River and The Doctor must have been watching them, but not intently enough. Amy knew that until River and The Doctor were focused on the angels, It was down to her to keep them safe. But with her sore eyes, Amy knew she wouldn't last long...

******************

Meanwhile, a young woman was at the front of the ship, being held by a young man. Some might say he was trouble, but the young woman thought not. She stood on the rails, and he held her there. She was flying.

*****************  
"Hello again Amy." River said to Amy, smiling.  
"Um.. Hi River... I honestly hope you are watching the weeping angels." Amy countered. River laughed.  
"Of course! We wouldn't want them to reach us, now would we?"  
Amy didn't say anything. The Doctor scowled quickly at River, then looked back at the Angels.  
"This is not the time for laughs, River!" The Doctor growled.  
River's smile faded, then she muttered something that Amy couldn't hear.  
The Doctor mumbled back. Amy decided to change the mood.  
"What are we going to do, Doctor?" She asked.  
"Wait." Was all he said.  
"For what?"  
The boat shuddered, like it hit something. The TARDIS's Cloister Bell started to ring.  
"For that." The Doctor said.  
  
****************  
"This is gonna be close!" The Doctor said.  
The deck started shuddering slightly.  
"When I say run, you RUN back to the TARDIS." He said.  
"What about the people on board?" Amy asked, suddenly concerned.  
The Doctor stopped. "I lied, Amy."  
"About what?"  
"We can't save anyone on the ship. It is a fixed event, it would create a paradox, even if we save one child. This is a large, tragic event in time, but we can't do anything."  
Amy felt a tear jerk into the corner of her eye. All those hundreds, even thousands of people will die, and she couldn't do anything about it. She cupped her hands over her mouth, trying not to think about all the passengers.  
The deck shuddered again. "RUN!" The Doctor said sharply, and then the three of them ran, all the way back to the TARDIS. The Cloister Bell was ringing even louder now. That was when the deck started to tilt, and the screams began.

***************

The Doctor fumbled with the TARDIS key, unlocking the door with a click. The trio bustled into the TARDIS, and River shut the  door behind her. The Doctor was already at the controls, moving the TARDIS. The traditional TARDIS groaning sound began and stopped, along with the cloister bell. He jogged to the door, and opened it, revealing that they were on top of the iceberg that hit the Titanic. The three of them walked out, only to just see the weeping angels slipping off the deck and into the cold, formidable water. "That takes care of them," the Doctor smiled, "I'm not sure they can swim." Amy started to laugh. They had  survived the Titanic. The Doctor interrupted her thinking. "Who wants pancakes?" Amy smiled, and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Okay. My raggedy Doctor." 

And off they went. 


End file.
